On fête Halloween
by Sunaiki
Summary: 31 Octobre. La citadelle fête Halloween à sa manière. Mais c'est sans compter l'Intendant Komui qui met son grain de sel. Nos exorcistes sauront-il tenir le coup, durant cette nuit des morts ?
1. On fête Halloween (1)

_Bonjour, Bonsoir !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierais cette courte fiction !«On fête Halloween» fait, à la base, partie intégrante de mon autre fiction en cours «Il est plus dangereux de tomber en amour que de tomber d'une falaise», mais étant donné que cette partie de la fiction fait trois chapitres à elle toute seule et qu'elle n'avait pas de répercussion directe sur l'ensemble de l'histoire, j'ai jugé préférable de raccourcir quelque peu l'histoire de base et de faire de «On fête Halloween» un Hors-Série.  
_

_Ce n'est pas une histoire des plus sérieuses, vous le remarquerez en lisant ! ;) Soyez indulgent, ce fut écrit i ans !  
Enjoy \o/  
_

* * *

*~On fête Halloween (1)~*

Nous étions le 31 octobre aux alentours de minuit et il faisait nuit noire.

A cette heure-ci, tout le monde dort en général.

Tout le monde ? Vraiment ?

C'était sans compter la Congrégation Religieuse de l'Ombre qui, elle, avait décidé de fêter Halloween.

Dans les couloirs sombres et normalement vides, se promenaient des petits groupes de trois personnes au minimum, éclairés par une lanterne. L'un de ces groupes se composait du jeune Allen, de la belle Lenalee et du mature Reever qui, par ailleurs, ne cessait de jurer :

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Dans quelle merde il nous a pas foutu !

-Mais Mr Reever, calmez-vous, tout ce qu'on fait, c'est une sorte de chasse au trésor, lui dit Lenalee qui portait un costume de fée et paraissait enchantée à l'idée de cette quête.

-Oui, ce n'est pas si horrible même si c'est assez farfelu je dois l'avouer, compléta Allen, déguisé en vampire, ses cheveux blancs comme la neige attachés en une queue de cheval, paraissant, lui, moins convaincu que son amie chinoise.

-Je ne parle pas de cette foutue idée de chasse à la con ! Je parle du Komulin que Komui a fabriqué et qui s'est échappé !

-KOMULIN !?

Tous trois marchaient dans un couloir silencieux à la lueur orangée de leur lanterne se reflétant, inquiétante sur les murs, paniqués à l'idée de se retrouver en face de l'horrible mécanique du diabolique Intendant, peut-être pires à eux deux qu'une troupe d'Akuma.

Dans un couloir plus éloigné, se trouvait un second groupe composé de Kanda, qui avait retiré son costume de chat noir, trop ridicule disait-il, de Sasha déguisée en sorcière... beaucoup plus mignonne et adorable qu'effrayante et méchante, et de Lavi, en costume de lapin rose au ventre blanc dont elle avait fait la connaissance dans l'après-midi et qui semblait réjoui à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec sa nouvelle amie.

-Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi je suis ici en train de chercher je n'sais quoi !? cria le japonais, visiblement très énervé.

Lavi prit alors la parole et raconta l'après-midi qui s'était déroulé : il rentrait tout juste de mission avec son grand-père et était allé saluer ses amis qui préparaient Halloween en décorant le réfectoire.

Puis, alors qu'il commençait à les aider et à leur raconter sa mission au Portugal, Sasha sortit de la cuisine où elle aidait Jeryy, vêtue d'un tablier blanc noué à sa taille avec un plateau rempli de bonnes choses à manger pour redonner des forces aux troupes armés de guirlandes noires et blanches ou autres fantaisies caractéristiques de la fête. Le futur Bookman, tout de suite sous le charme de la belle, n'avait put s'empêcher d'aller lui parler, intrigué à l'idée de rencontrer la petite nouvelle. Après avoir fait connaissance, il lui proposa gentiment de...

-Crétin ! C'est pas ça que j'te demande ! hurla le kendoka en frappant le rouquin à la tête interrompant ainsi son histoire. Je te demande pourquoi je suis avec vous, dans un couloir à minuit passé au lieu d'être dans ma chambre à dormir !

-Aïeuh ! Oui c'est bon calme-toi ! C'est Komui qui a lancé cette chasse au trésor !

-Tss... J'vais l'buter ce con ! C'est quoi cette idée de merde !?

-Bah c'est pour fêter Halloween ! C'est original je trouve ! Et puis ça change de ses habituels inventions merdiques, affirma Lavi.

-La ferme le rouquin !

Les garçons partirent dans une mini-dispute pendant que Sasha, restée un peu en retrait, se disait qu'Halloween était une bien étrange coutume. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de célébrer une telle fête et n'en comprenait pas le principe mais savait l'essentiel : il fallait se déguiser. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que les garçons avaient disparu. Lorsqu'elle émergea enfin, tout était silencieux autour d'elle. Commençant à paniquer, elle leva sa lanterne, tremblante et demanda :

-I-il y a quelqu'un ? Kanda ? Lavi ? Où-où êtes-vous ? Les garçons ? Répondez s'il vous plaît !

Terrifiée à l'idée d'être seule dans un corridor aussi sombre et effrayant, elle décida tout de même de les chercher, paniquant aussi à l'idée que quelque chose de grave ne leur soit arrivé.

Soudain, elle entendit un vague bruissement. Quelque chose bougeait rapidement derrière elle et, d'un mouvement rapide, elle se retourna pour tenter d'apercevoir la chose qui s'agitait. Laissant s'échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que les immenses fenêtres ornant les murs de pierres froides du couloir qui laisser transparaître les ombres glaciales et effrayantes des branches des arbres qui bordaient la tour et sa propre ombre, vacillante à la lueur de sa bougie, elle reprit sa route en quête de ses deux amis. Néanmoins, la japonaise ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et mit ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se rassurer et se protéger de ce qui pourrait l'attaquer à tout moment. Elle continua tout de même, peu confiante et étant bien consciente que quelque chose la suivait malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait rien vu d'étrange dans les ténèbres du couloir.

Pour échapper à "la chose" qui la chassait, elle accéléra le pas et tourna à droite à la première intersection qu'elle croisa mais sa course fut stoppée par un étrange poteau de métal froid qu'elle se prit de plein fouet et qu'elle eut la surprise de trouver en plein milieu du passage.

-Aie ! Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que... c'est ?

La japonaise leva le nez, suivant du regard l'interminable poteau qu'elle avait heurté. Elle aperçut alors quatre longues pattes de fer où se nichait un gros corps de la même matière surmonté d'un cou ressemblant à un tuyau et d'une tête plutôt carrée qui avait pour œil une sorte de bulle de verres. Un "K" violet et un béret ridicule couvraient la tête de cette machine pour le moins étrange et monstrueuse.

La bête se rapprocha doucement de la belle en émettant une cacophonie de bruits électroniques insupportables. Sasha recula en trébuchant sur une pierre incarnée, son visage affichant une expression de terreur à la vue de cette machine inconnue et lâcha par mégarde son bougeoir qui s'éteignit lors de la chute.

Se retrouvant dans le noir complet, éclairée par seulement quelques rayons de lune qui filtraient par l'immense carreaux, et surveillant d'un regard apeuré la machine qui levait un drôle de bras terminé par une pince, elle ne remarqua pas la grande silhouette inquiétante qui s'approchait d'elle, plus silencieuse qu'un loup en chasse...

*~On fête Halloween (1)~ fin*


	2. On fête Halloween (2)

*~On fête Halloween (2)~*

La silhouette s'approchait de Sasha qui reculait, effrayée par on ne sait quelle chose.

Elle sentait bien la présence derrière elle mais, prise au piège entre le robot géant et la mystérieuse personne, elle se perdait dans ses multiples plans ridicules d'évasion et sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler des rivières silencieuses reflétant son angoisse se mirent à déborder du coin de ses yeux terrifiés.

Le jeune homme mit alors une main forte sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière qui, encore plus paniquée, fit rapidement volte-face pour le gifler violemment, lançant de surcroît un cri apeuré sans que son compagnon n'eut le temps de réagir :

-NON !

-Ah ! Mais c'est pas vrai !

Cette voix lui était familière, et même si elle la savait tout le temps ou presque en train de hurler des insultes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, sur le coup, elle trouva cette intonation plus que rassurante. Sans trop oser, elle ouvrit un œil, doucement, dévoilant un iris rose argenté, qui plus est embué de larmes, et découvrit un Kanda furieux d'avoir été frappé par une fille.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prend d'me gifler ?! cria celui-ci, fulminant.

Portant une main à sa joue, il sentit son sang écarlate couler le long de ses doigts qu'il venait de poser sur l'égratignure. Dans sa hâte et son envie de protection, Sasha ne s'était pas contentée de le frapper : dans la foulée, elle l'avait aussi griffé. Choquée par sa propre pulsion, la belle se confondit en excuse auprès de son ami tout en se jetant dans ses bras, rassurée de retrouver au moins un de ses deux compagnons.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas te griffer mais j'ai eu tellement peur ! Je vous ai perdu Lavi et toi, je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Ensuite j'ai senti la présence de je ne sais trop quoi et il y a eu une machine effrayante qui a surgi devant moi ! sanglotait la terrifiée.

-Une machine ? demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour sa compagne qui vidait le surplus d'eau salée sur sa chemise sans le quittait. Bon tu m'lâches maintenant ?!

-Ah oui ! Pardon ! s'excusa-t-elle en se courbant en bonne japonaise. Mais au fait... Où est Lavi-kun ?

-J'en sais rien et j'm'en fous. Et si tu veux pas encore rester là, toute seule, suis-moi !

-Ou-oui !

Ainsi, Sasha suivit son compagnon sans broncher, séchant maladroitement ses larmes à l'aide de ses paumes et tous deux s'éloignèrent du dit-endroit, Kanda ne se préoccupait plus vraiment du sujet de la machine qui avait fait peur à la franco-japonaise.

Au même moment, Komulin avait déjà rejoint le groupe de Reever et les poursuivait au pas de course dans le couloir menant à la section scientifique. Ils voulaient si réfugier mais la lune n'éclairant pas ce côté de la citadelle, il y faisait bien trop noire pour pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit dans les ténèbres oppressantes de la nuit troublée par la «chasse» organisée par l'Intendant.

-Qu'est-ce que j'vous disais !? Cette soi-disant chasse n'est qu'un prétexte pour retrouver ce foutu Komulin échappé de l'asile !

-Je vais tuer Komui ! Je vais le tuer, je le promet ! hurla Allen pendant qu'une voix aux résonances électroniques retentissait derrière eux, se rapprochant dangereusement des trois jeunes gens.

-Je dois opérer tous les exorcistes !

Premières cibles : Allen Walker et Lenalee Lee.

Le robot accéléra le rythme en quête des exorcistes qui ne savaient où se cacher, maintenant qu'ils étaient sûrs d'avoir rater leur plan primaire, quand ils arrivèrent dans un cul-de-sac. Le petit groupe, complètement désarmé -Lenalee et Allen ayant eu droit à une drôle de piqûre bridant l'activation de leur innocences- se retrouva coincer, sans aucune chance de s'en sortir face au colosse, création de ce fou-à-lier de Komui. Paniqués, ils ne lâchaient pas du regard l'imposante ombre de la bête de fer, se sachant pris au piège sans aucune issue ni aide possible.

Le couple de kendoka, quant à lui, continuait de marcher, éclairé par la seule source de lumière présente : la bougie de Kanda.

Et puis il y eut un petit souffle d'air qui éteignit la flamme d'une traite et nos exorcistes se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans les ténèbres étouffantes du couloirs.

-Fais chier ! Tss ...

-Kan-Kanda-kun ? Qu-qu'est-ce que c'est, ces choses là-bas ? demanda la japonaise tremblante, la voix paniquée tout en se rapprochant de son compagnon .

Il regarda dans la direction indiquée par Sasha et constata avec étonnement, deux flammes bleues claires, assez petites, flotter toutes seules dans les airs et qui se rapprochaient des deux jeunes gens. Sasha se serra un peu plus contre Kanda allant même jusqu'à lui prendre la main voyant que les feux follets se rapprochaient lentement d'eux. Il voulut se dégager, mais en ressentant la pression et la peur de sa coéquipière, il n'insista pas. Bien qu'elles semblaient sans poids, les flammes dansantes dégageaient une impression de lourdeur envahissante.

Les boules de feu étaient maintenant à hauteur des exorcistes et commençaient à changer de formes sous de violentes transformations, faisant apparaître brutalement quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bras, une autre à une jambe... Kanda se recula par précaution, emmenant sa compagne effarée, qui n'osait plus le lâcher, avec lui. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, pire qu'une feuille, et les lumières bleutées n'allaient pas pour arranger les choses.

Toujours changeantes, elles passèrent au vert, au rouge, à l'orange et enfin au blanc et finirent leur terrible transformation en prenant des formes humaines translucides. L'homme et la femme qui venaient de se matérialiser devant eux semblaient plutôt jeunes. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux et avec une menace grandissante, ils continuèrent de s'approcher des exorcistes, s'arrêtant tout juste à deux centimètres de leur visages effrayés. L'image qu'ils renvoyaient fit glisser la peur comme une ombre vengeresse dans le dos des coéquipiers et Sasha put même sentir la main de Kanda qu'elle tenait prisonnière entre ses doigts convulsant frissonner sous l'effet du sentiment qu'il s'entêtait à refouler tous les jours de la semaine.

Le ténébreux voulut portait la main à la garde de son katana mais une petite main blanchâtre l'effleura délicatement, laissant une agréable sensation de caresse, et l'en empêcha.

-Me gêne pas idiote ! protesta-t-il en s'adressant à la japonaise.

-Mais je n'ai rien... Fait... répondit la concernée horrifiée.

-Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur Mugen ?!

-Je te promet que je n'y suis pour rien !

Le kendoka toisa alors Sasha de son mètre soixante quinze et constata que ses deux mains retenaient bien fermement une seule des siennes -celle qui ne tentait pas vainement d'attraper son arme. Mais alors, qui empêchait volontairement son autre main de se saisir de son épée ?

Il se retourna en même temps que sa compagne et tous les deux virent avec effarement une nuée de flammes flottantes qui ne tardèrent pas à se changer en fantômes. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent grand sous l'effet de la peur éprouvée.

Terrorisée, Sasha resserra un peu plus son étreinte et trembla de plus belle, ce qui agaça Kanda qui lui aussi restait tout aussi figé devant cette chose irrationnelle qui avait lieu devant ses propres yeux.

Les êtres translucides se rapprochaient d'eux, lentement certes, mais cette lenteur inquiétait d'autant plus les deux compagnons qui en ce moment aurait préféré être dans leur chambre, à l'abri de leur couverture plutôt que de se trouver dans un couloir isolé, abandonné, le soir d'Halloween, cette coutume étrange et effrayante dans laquelle les deux japonais avaient été traînés de force.

L'effroi, l'horreur glaçait leur sang coulant rapidement dans leur veine, faisant palpitait leur cœur si vite qu'il aurait pu exploser. Ils se collaient au mur pour échapper à leur "agresseurs" quand...

*~On fête Halloween (2)~ fin*


	3. On fête Halloween (3)

*~On fête Halloween (3)~*

Tout se passa très vite. La citrouille volante qui se crache contre un mur et explose littéralement, cette sorte de lapin sur un maillet géant, les fantômes qui disparaissent et réapparaissent après son passage. Puis la voix gamine du rouquin stupide intervint dans un cri suraigu :

-Yû-chan ! Mais où t'étais ? Tu m'a laissé tout seul dans le noir, c'est méchant !

Alors qu'il se plaignait auprès de Kanda, il ne prêta aucunement attention à celui-ci et sa compagne stupéfiés, ni aux fantômes qui reprenaient leur marche obscure dans leur direction. Puis, l'un d'eux s'agrippa à lui, attrapant les oreilles roses de son costume, un autre lui tira la jambe et alors le roux s'aperçut de la présence de ces étranges personnes au corps transparent. Un sentiment d'angoisse se mêlant à son précédent sentiment de délaissement, il descendit de son maillet en hâte et le leva pour ensuite frapper violemment les esprits, usant de toute ses forces pour détruire ces choses. Bien entendu cela n'eut aucun effet, le maillet passant au travers des spectres malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mettait.

-Ce sont des fantômes abruti ! On peut rien faire ! cria Kanda qui acceptait enfin cette idée qu'il avait rebuté, mais qui s'était confirmée devant les menaces hostiles du futur Bookman envers ces derniers.

Lavi aussi commençait à être terrorisé. Les fantômes, d'après ce qu'il en avait entendu en tant qu'héritier, n'existaient que dans les contes pour enfant ! Et tous les faits mystérieux pouvant les évoquer trouver leur explication rationnelle

Prenant enfin une bonne décision, le rouquin se mit à courir avec ses amis, qui avaient enfin daigner faire quelques mouvements, en direction du réfectoire. Les esprits se montraient de plus en plus hostiles et sadiques, parfois leur traversant le corps, la femme qu'ils avaient vu en premier s'était vite changée en une chose affreuse et dégoûtante, et il en était de même pour l'homme qui devait être son mari. Ils étaient tout deux comparables à des vipères aux crochets acérés, ne demandant qu'une chose : croquer leur victime à pleine dents pour se sustenter.

Et alors, il y eut un croisement et les exorcistes se séparèrent involontairement une nouvelle fois. Lavi tourna à gauche tandis que la franco-japonaise tournait à droite et le tempétueux kendoka filait en ligne droite.

Apparemment cela ne posa pas de problèmes aux esprits frappeurs qui se divisèrent en trois groupes et poursuivirent chacun une cible.

Ne voyant rien derrière elle, Sasha crut bon de prendre une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle et appuya donc ses mains sur ses genoux, tenant la position assise dans le vide quelques secondes le temps de respirer et de reprendre son calme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées brouillées. Mais ce petit "plaisir" fut de courte durée car elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était à nouveau éloignée des garçons. Un nouveau souffle de panique s'insuffla en elle comme un courant d'air viendrait lui chatouiller les poumons, et elle essaya néanmoins de se contrôler et osa retourner maladroitement et furtivement sur ses pas pour retrouver ses camarades. Étrangement, il faisait bien plus sombre qu'auparavant dans ce corridor-ci. Elle lança un regard apeuré vers la fenêtre pour voir cette pâle lueur qui était celle de la lune, qui hien qu'elle soit pleine pourrait un moment la rassurer sur son imagination qui lui jouait de mauvais, très mauvais tours. Une expression d'horreur se sculpta sur son beau visage aux traits graciles l'espace d'un instant : aucune des immenses fenêtres typiques des couloirs de la citadelle n'ornait le mur de pierre nue. Elle chancela légèrement mais décida tout de même de continuer sa marche, sa propre confiance l'ayant quittée, lorsqu'elle entendit un longue et douloureuse plainte.

Terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se trouver dans son dos, elle se figea net. Sans geste brusque, avec la plus grande prudence qui soit, elle se retourna, ne voulant imaginer ce qui pouvait chanter dans son dos. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : pas les fantômes !

Son vœu ne fut malheureusement pas exaucé : elle tomba nez à nez avec la femme-fantôme au visage de serpent qu'elle avait déjà croisé : celle-ci chantait la complainte avec ses compagnons. La belle poussa un hurlement de terreur, échappé contre son gré et reprit sa course. Mais le couloir se révéla sans fin apparente, seule les ténèbres obscures et oppressante accompagnaient la jeune fille dans sa course pour échapper à la peur, peut-être même à la mort. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de courir, s'essoufflant encore et encore pendant que les énigmatiques feux follets entamaient un nouveaux chant funèbre tout en lui traversant le corps, comme amusé par leurs actes même si leur mine triste les démentaient. Arriva un moment où ils l'encerclèrent de nouveau, la plainte s'éleva encore, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus effrayante, de plus en plus insupportable. Dans un élan désespéré, l'exorciste plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, entremêlant ses délicats doigts déformés par les convulsions dans ses mèches blondes, soleil dans cette pénombre meurtrière, pour tenter vainement de ne plus entendre ce chant atroce.

-Non, laissez-moi ! Je vous en pris laissez-moi !

De nouvelles larmes vinrent troubler ses magnifiques iris roses argentées reflétant tous ses sentiments éprouvés en pareil moment et roulèrent sur ses joues tièdes. Puis, un bruit sourd, étouffé par le tapis qui décorait le sol de pierres dures, interrompit la plainte inquiétante et fit se dispersait les âmes maléfiques qui disparurent dans un tourbillon de volutes de fumée mélangé aux cris de désespoir et de peur. Un nouveau hurlement allait s'échapper de la bouche de la japonaise à l'approche de la bête au béret quand une main vint l'étouffer et une autre la tirer en arrière, l'entraînant dans une impasse invisible à cause de la lourdeur de la nuit. L'effrayée tomba avec douceur, retenue par une main qui lui enserrait la poitrine et les bras, passant dans le nœud mauve de son costume la privant de tout mouvement. Ces avants-bras qui, eux, n'étaient pas bloqués, vinrent poser respectivement une main sur celle qui la bâillonnait et une autre sur le bras qui la retenait fermement pour essayer dans s'en délester. Par malheur, l'homme qui la tenait emprisonnée avait beaucoup de force. De plus, la jambe vêtue de cuir sur laquelle elle était retombée et qui prenait place entre les siennes, tremblantes, ne lui permettait pas plus de mouvements aisés. Elle se débâtit comme elle le put, voulant à tout prix se libérer de cette nouvelle attaque quand le kendoka chuchota :

-Calme-toi ! Ce n'est que moi ! Et je ne tiens pas à être repérer par ce robot tout droit sortit de l'imagination de cet abruti de Komui ! Alors arrête de gesticuler comme ça, tiens-toi tranquille !

Il serra un peu plus et elle cessa de bouger quand elle eut reconnu la voix de son ami au tempérament colérique. Sasha se calma peu à peu, reprenant doucement une respiration normale après tant d'agitation. Tremblotante et rassurée à l'idée que son compagnon fusse de nouveau à ses côté, Sasha posa délicatement ses doigts filiformes sur la main chaude et clémente de son camarade et sauveur et ferma ses paupières comme pour se délecter de ce moment si sécurisant. Des ruisseaux du soulagement glissèrent sous la paume apaisante et ruisselèrent entre chaque doigts. Son autre main étreignit le bras protecteur. Kanda sentait justement le buste de sa jeune amie se soulevait avec affolement sous ce dernier. Agacé et sans vraiment savoir quelle attitude adopter il lui précisa :

-Tout ira bien... A part l'imbécile de robot de cet idiot de Komui, le reste n'était qu'une illusion... Je veux dire, ses esprits n'étaient certainement que le fruit de notre imagination... Alors arrête de pleurer, ça m'énerve... ajouta-t-il encore, visiblement gêné qu'une fille pleure dans ses bras.

Le monstre auquel Sasha s'était heurtée s'était enfin éclipsé et la belle reprit une respiration normale. Une fois que Komulin fut assez loin, la japonaise, toute tremblante se retourna et se serra contre Kanda, où elle resta un moment enfouie dans sa chemise à laisser couler des larmes de soulagement qui ne cessaient de couler inlassablement le long de ses pommettes. Un peu plus énervé, Kanda la laissa tout de même faire, sachant qu'il serait inutile de la faire lâcher prise à moins qu'il ne souhaitait la faire pleurer davantage.

Une partie de la nuit passa lentement, trop lentement au goût du kendoka qui aurait voulu se défaire de l'étreinte de sa compagne qui restait inerte contre lui. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de la réveiller.

Le lendemain matin, dans le réfectoire, un gémissement familier survint pendant le petit-déjeuner des exorcistes et autres traqueurs :

-NOOOON ! KOMULIN ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ME FAIRE CA ! LUI FAIRE CA !

-La ferme !

-Grand Intendaaaant !

-Vous êtes un imbécile !

Kanda, Reever et Allen se mirent à poursuivre le chinois affolé dans toute la salle, armes à la main, pour certains leur innocence, pour d'autre un simple de tuyau de fer tenu avec hargne au-dessus de la tête. Aujourd'hui, ça en été fini de Komui et de ses idées malveillantes.

-ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! s'écrièrent les trois jeunes hommes d'une même voix emplie de colère et de mépris.

Komulin détruit, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre hors d'état de nuire l'égocentrique de la citadelle, alors, les deux exorcistes et le scientifique continueraient leur cavalcade jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. La mort de l'Intendant bien évidemment.

Après avoir retrouvé la sœur du chinois, le jeune anglais et le chef de la section scientifique recouverts de bandages et ligotés dans un couloir, très tôt ce matin, le robot avait été retrouvé et démantelé. Même si la nuit dernière les avait épuisé, les garçons trouvaient la force de courir après l'imbécile heureux qui ne l'était pas tant en voyant les débris de son tendre et cher robot fou.

Quant à Sasha, qui elle aussi était épuisée, elle ne changea pas d'avis sur Halloween : c'était une coutume étrange, voir terrifiante et elle se jura de ne plus jamais se promener dans les couloir la nuit, même accompagnée.

Puis elle repensait à ces fantômes ...

_Était-ce vraiment une illusion ?_

*~On fête Halloween (3)~ fin*


End file.
